halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ODST Joshie/Archive 3
Reply to Chronicles Perhaps later. However, I know that WW3 and the Unification Wars themselves will be personally written by me. Of course, I might go back later and make RPs that take place in those time periods, to flesh out various campaigns. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Doing well, just writing my articles. RE:S-III Sure, thats cool with me man. ShockTrooper Team Jericho Uhm... Team Jericho. :) ShockTrooper ? Hey, what story are you gonna doing that involves my Team and SPARTAN-G204? ShockTrooper Hey. Yeah, It's your best one yet. I'm at school, so while I'm comfortable getting on here, I can't go on Gmail. How you doing in Wardog? Yeah, I stayed after today, but I'm going home in about ten minutes. Haven't voted yet, seeing if anything else gets nominated. Simon's gonna make an alternate universe entrance in WARDOG whenever I make my next post. Do you need to clear every new character with Ajax? Thanks. I have to go now, cya later. Hey, I just redid the base page for my SPARTAN-G294 epic Halo: Post Project Scenario so that it can now include stories unrelated to the principle plotline concerning the lives of other SPARTAN-IIIs. I was just wondering if you would like to have your current and future works about your own S-IIIs listed there. If so, feel free to pass on the invitation to anyone else you know of who has S-III stories floating around. Also, if you do add stories be sure to add the characters in them to the incomplete character list on the page. Hope you accept. Will you be on about an hour and a half from now? Once again, I'm at school but will be getting home in about an hour and a half. Yeah, go ahead. Maybe Jian, Wolf, and Kopis can do all of their missions together until Kopis's destruction, after which the teams don't see each other until New Africa (if you want Wolf to fight there)? It could help provoke a larger response from Wolf when they learn that Simon deserted, killed a superior officer, and was "killed" by Jake. Also, I was thinking of creating an era category for PPS, could you help me with that? That sounds good to me. I'm leaving now, but will message you when I get home. Re: 77th Thank you for your request but my 77th is already a part of a larger unit, the 613th Marine Brigade. Hollywood PPS Category Thanks man. The image could just be the head from the image of Simon on his page (can your computer cut sections of images like that?). The category could just be titled Post Project Scenario or Halo: Post Project Scenario. Once this is done, feel free to add it to all of your articles pertaining to Team Wolf (cause I'm gonna put that on the PPS base page). I'll add the Wolf era to the Jake, Simon, Cassandra, and Team Jian articles, as well as any further articles for Jian and Kopis. Also, I've got a template that includes characters pertaining to PPS (it's like advertising). Do you mind if I add your PPS-related characters to it? Thanks. One problem has come up: when I add the era to a page, the era icon gets really big. You know what's up with that? Nexus VS Zalcrans Maybe there could be some conflict... but it has to take place AFTER the Agnostos flee the planet, and before the Separatist/Loyalist War reaches the system. PANIC!!! Hey ODST Joshie, Its good thing we found out about the SPARTAN Issue, however, it might be nothing Spartan Black is about SPARTAN-IIs in ONI, however, they could be kept in secret and our not listed as Active. As for the Halo Wars Spartans, from what I hear, there will be 5-15 SPARTANs and Ensemble says they may not be naming all of the Spartans. The only known SPARTANs are Keichii-047, Alice-???, and the SPARTAN that was killed by an Needler, but Ensemble never names him. But, I do think this needs to be brought to our attention though and we should put an Notice up. (P.S Ajax is going to be PISSED) ODST I know theres a way out and I'm making my S-IIs Class II, but don't draw conclusions yet. (P.S #24 is my Lucky Number :D) ODST My SPARTAN is for different Universe :D ODST Ok, then my SPARTAN is Class III then :P ODST No Hard Feelings, right? Sorry. ODST RE: Separatists If you read what I have before the RP begins it'll explain it better then I can ^_^. Lol sorry I'm not a very good help You can have them doing anything you want as long as it's cannon-friendly, not God-modded you know the drill ^_^ Oh and before relating your Characters to any other RPer's characters, Please contact the user and ask permission first ok? We had some problems with RPer Uasp and RPer Baw Wee not comunicating with eachother. That's just fine! No It is indeed too late, plus my roster is already filled canonically. (I have 22 in there, plus 4 casualties, plus 3 grey team, plus 3 Omega, plus 1 WIA) Were they aboard the Pillar of Autumn? I try not to do snide. I ask again, where they aboard the Pillar of Autumn? Sorry then dude. The backstory for 04: What if? is that everything happened the same as in the novel, but more SPARTANs boarded the docking ring, and none went groundside, and therefore died. Everyone evacuated then fled on Cortana's not so random vector. Thats quite ok Macana Not unless you need a random team to do something, I just had the urge to make more S-III teams. BTW, I've been thinking of an AH RP focusing on SPARTAN-IIIs. Yeah, so no G-chat unfortunately. You want to hear more about the idea? OK, I'll just throw down everything I have so far then. My original plan was to just create a standard suicide mission for Gamma just like Alpha and Beta did. Since I couldn't think of an original enough mission and since it seems like the situation would be desperate enough on Earth, I have Gamma get deployed there and basically take part in the entire Halo 3 campaign, not changing the overall plot but just some details. Anyway, I plan to develop it while Wardog's going on and then send the invite to anyone I know of who's active and has S-IIIs already. I'm not sure if I should limit it to just S-IIIs though... but if I don't the RP will be flooded with random Marine characters and stuff. Thoughts? That's a good idea. If there's a space battle, I should probably make it an original battle rather than a H3 tie-in, like a campaign on a jungle world or something. The real problem is deciding why the planet's important enough to merit both Gamma company and a Naval task force (I'd like it to take place around the same time as H3) If you have any more ideas I'd love to hear 'em. I've made a rough draft of an invite for the RP: I think I'll allow non SPARTAN-III characters so long as every user who signs up enters at least one S-III team. What do you think? Sure, you can be in charge of the naval battle, but if it doesn't get any interest I really don't see a point to writing a story since I've planned it to be an alternate history for my characters at least. I was thinking of starting it when WARDOG ends, but that's also when I'm hoping BVA gets going again, so I really can't say when I'll get the whole page up and everything. New Home Lost SPARTAN's I've got a part in New Home Lost for some SPARTAN-II class-II's, would you like the place? :( You know what, never mind. I just had an stroke of stupidity. ODST G-Chat Sorry, I just got back. You still there? RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 15:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding RU-A: Well, you can continue expanding each character's side-story or you could do the secondary mission.-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Messenger Hey ODST Joshie, I got an Message from LordDeathRay that he accepts your Apology for puttng those Items on the Nick Keyes Talk Page. I don't why he is telling me this since this is intended for you, but oh well. Just reply on my Talk Page or LordDeathrays Talk Page on the Message. ShockTrooper Out (P.S. I changed my SPARTAN to have the Tag 004) ODST HERO OF THE UNSC I'm Perfectionist, what can I say? I'll Stop. Hey, Did you tell Deathray on his Apology that he sent me sent for you? ODST HERO OF THE UNSC End of the War Hey, just letting you know that I went ahead and finished up the Hai-Nexus War article. There's a space at the end for you to put how its aftermath affected the Nexus. Did you get my G-Mail? Awesome! I've got a hesitant plotline written down but I want to make sure a few other people are in before I really get deep with it. I'll probably start it once Convergence is over, depending on how active BVA and WARDOG are open. If you want I can G-mail the stuff I've got already. Out of curiosity, how familiar are you with the novels/games/graphic novels? Shouldn't be too much of a problem, right now I'm trying to stick with just the "classic" material (if you know what I mean). I don't have time to chat on G-mail (I'm at school), but I can get on to mail you what I've got so far. How'd you like my conclusion for the H-N War? I'm currently typing in my (rather lengthy) plotline to send your G-mail account. Message sent... Conflicted Actually, I'm pretty conflicted on what my SPARTANs should be, Class I or Class II? But, you know what, I'm making them Class II. (P.S. So, Can you add my Azul Team to the SPARTAN-II Class II Page) The Phenomanal One Don't Worry, it is 3-Man Team. The Phenomanal One Hehe... funny, I was just waiting for you to ask that. Sure I'll use them. Anyone in particular you don't want killed off? (This is basically a result of wondering about what would happen if GC got an epic mission like BC did) Just finished my first small scene with Wolf. Did I do an alright job? Yep, completely alternate. In fact it's so alternate that it's possible that I'll use it to spawn a few more stories. RE: Your Class II's It's sorted SPARTAN-096 is no more Amber Team is now only three SPARTAN team Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 21:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! I thought you were the stern type. Guess not. I am about to make a new weapon article for them, tell me if you like it. Yanme'e Auto Rifle - Nevermind, I got you confused with Oni Recon 111. Anyway the link is up, you should check it out in a few minutes when its done. - SPARTAN-151 I don't know what to say about the other things beside numero deuxieme, the creep didn't know she was a SPARTAN because she wasn't wearing her MJOLNIR Armor XD.-- SPARTAN-H093 Okay could you help me get rid of that template? Like tell me what to fix, as in more specifically? thx.-- Around when should the birthdate be? thx.-- User:EliteMaster117/USMC Delta Force Feel free to add if you want! (Points to link) Re: SPARTANs In case you missed it, the SPARTAN-II Program (Necros) page has been deleted and the Class II you mentioned is linked to in the sig. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Ajax SPARTANs. And BTW, would you mind putting a link to your talk page in your sig. It'd make things a little quicker. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, and it wasn't exactly a huge problem. After all, Subby's Class 2's were already involved. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Glad to help. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Zombies As long as you get permission from Ajax, I don't mind. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) No biggy. My group is going to be taking a slightly more realistic approach to the apocalypse. Whereas Ajax's group is almost all ex-military and finely outfitted, mine is going to be primarily civilian and so we won't exactly have top of the line equipment. Keep that in mind while making a character thingy. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. Just don't come fully outfitted with five guns, full combat gear, and a rocket launcher. ;) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ... I don't know... I just don't know.... The Phenomanal One - RE:RP... I am still working on the overall RP itself, but yes you can enter your faction. I just need to know its Tier so that I can incorporate the faction into the story. -- Tiers are like negative numbers. The go from the lowest (7) to the highest (0). However I try to keep the Tier 0 inapplicable to the Milky Way races. And the Forerunners have reached 1, so I would recommend Tier (2) or give me a good explanation as to why they would be Tier 1. -- Very well. I will allow you to use (1.9). Now while the RP is still in the works, things may change. However the same basic story line will remain. -- Yes and No. What I want people to know at the moment is pretty much summed up on the RP page itself. However, I am trying to tweak it bit by bit to make it worth while for everyone. So... Yeah... -- I have changed the Intro for the most part. It has the same basic idea, but it may work out better than the previous. Just giving you a heads up. -- RE:You Back? :D Yaes I am :P. Missed me? LieutenantDavies 20:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Got a question What are the names of SPARTAN-G164 and SPARTAN-G235? I need to know for Template:IV Ajax CO --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) A Eulogy for Team Wolf.. Or Not Alright, just like I did with the David Wellesley name change I'll go through my articles and rectify that when I've got the time. I have to type the first part of SOTF this weekend though, so I don't know when I'll get around to it. Of course, why wouldn't I? Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) RP Invitation You can join in on RP:Old Problems Renewed. It could be interesting to have the Nexus in it. Add their forces in the forces section, but dont make them too powerful, everyone is just exploring Masaba right now. If you have any questions read the summary or ask me. Bye !!! You can post now, just make it seperate from whatI already put. And the Yanme'e Emirates are not emirates in the sense of the word, but very similar. I'll explain on the article later. I am not sure what part they play. I know they are allied with the Hai, and the Hai are allied with the YE, and YE is allied with the UNSC and Masaban rebels, fighting against the Masaban Loyalists and the Brutes (whi are also fighting each other). Where do I add ?!? I will, but why would they attack the Hai's allies ? They would be overwhelmed by hordes of soldiers. What does not worthy mean ? Well, the YE has defeated the Jackal Clan Alliance twice, been militarily overwhelmed by a union of Insurrectionsits, and after all that come back and win everytime, even permanently stunting the Jackal species by glassing Eayn. That is some prowess. Well then the Yanme'e will prove once again dont poke a beehive, or else you'll feel its sting. That seems unrealistic. Btw, the YE has the Yanme'e Armada, T.I.P's, and the Yanme'e Kama-class Cruiser. They will leave lasting pain, even if they lose. (Look at what happened to the Jackals) WTF They blow themselves up ? What is the strategic advantage of that ? Losing ? I was reading it earlier, but you messaged me so I stopped. Mow that I have, they seem eviler than expected. Still, dont FUCK WITH THE YANME'E !!! You make the individual Yanme'e sound weak. They have disproportionate strength, so they could pick up a Nexus soldier and throw him into a pull of water and fry his ass. Peace, The Ravaged Hello Joshie, I was wondering if you could if you could give me tips on my species article, The Ravaged. I have seen your Nexus article and it's pretty cool. The Phenomanl One Well, I'm trying to make my race as fearful as possible, like not even the brave UNSC, Hai, and Sanghelli soldiers would not want to wander into ravaged territory. The Phenomanl One Okay. Are you reading it for school? I'm about halfway done with the SOTF season 2 premier. BTW, you weren't referring to the Wrath-Class in your last post when the Nexus noted that the Hai had a new ship were you? It'll probably come into play towards the end of the RP, but I didn't plan on having one in the initial fleet. Nah, I'm only home for a few minutes, about to walk in the park with my mom and dogs. When the Wrath-Class does show up it'll be... awe-inspiring, since it's about 1 step away from being suspected of god-modding. Anyway, I'm seeing if the Battlefield 2142 I just bought at the Apple store works on my MacBook. Fix this I did not say all of your ships were destroyed. A taskforce was. The rest of the Nexus ships are cloaked watching the fight. I am setting the Yanme'e up for a massive fight between the Nexus ships and them. It is a test for Nik'Flo, and even though I plan on making a page for him, I will gladly allow you to destroy as much as my fleet as you want as long as you leave a couple ships. If you agree or disagree, message me immediately. Okay. I am sorry I made it easy. I wil change waht Nik'Flo said so the Nexus did more damage. But the Yanme'e Armada is a very powerful fleet, with over 600 ships, and several more powerful than Assault Carriers. We will fix this, I promise. And can you stop speaking French ? 3 so they dont seem that weak. Deal. But can you promise me something ? I think I fixed it. Tell me if you see any other stuff that needs changing. Also, have the Nexus land some forces to help the Hai on the ground. Stop underestimating the Yanme'e. I dont underestimate the Nexus. So please, give them a chance for this "worthiness thing". Yanme'e, UNSC (Kebath hasnt changed anything yet, so they are still entering the atmosphere.), Masaban Rebels (good) and Masaban Loyalists (bad). Then their are a few Hai and a large army of over 500 million Brute colonists. If you land in the north you will most likely be fighting them, in the sout you'll come across the Yanme'e and Masaban Rebels (they allied) and in the southeast is where the Masaban Loyalists are mounting up to attack the YE/MR. The Hai are somewhere, ask Actene or EliteMaster117. Send the Nexus regiments ment for the Drones towards the Masaban Loyalists, as the Drones and Rebels are about to invade the government palace to dethrone the despot. A big bloody battle, thats what section 2 was made for. Peace, I never really said I was the first and only. As I recall you were the first to arrive and attempt to help him out. Something about an article of his. I was just the one who tried to help him with people... treating him badly. Just wanted to clear that up. Well... I'm off to go write some. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Wow You refuse to even look up the Keepers, dont you ? Go to the Yanme'e Emirates page, go to military organizations section and read its part. They have an extensive spy network more elusibe then ONI. Thi is their public unveiling, in essence. Please read articles before you say things, and comment on MY talkpage. STOP IT I'd appreciate it if you STOPPED EDITING MY PAGES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! You know, thats a form of sockpuppetry, don't you? Why are you doing this? CC Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) #Never was sure about the whole fortress world thing. I just use it to refer to heavy command posts. True fortress worlds, yeah, probably just Earth and Reach. #Spelling mistakes = speed writing. Good article + speed writing = dangerous combo. ;p #Thanks on the quote bit. I try and find the best and most interesting ones I can, then integrate them in the best way I can think of. BTW, would you happen to have any good quotes for me? Anyways, thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Ship article Its called the Yanme'e Kunai-class Frigate, and I need help with the main summary paragraph and that sort of stuff. Plus, I think I added too little sailors to crew it. Sorry for the late reply, but I would just write about its pros and cons until I get back. See ya later (and sorry for the late reply, even though I think I said it 2wice) IRC I take it you invited me to #gowfanon because Subtank won't consider letting me back into #halo-fanon right? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Meh I'm on #halopedia right now if u wanna talk. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:31, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will give you the name since your cool like that. PHOENIX Program Sure, but let me lay out their creation and stuff because I was contemplating this all of last night. It will be somewhat like the S-II's, but there will be more of them (like 800, without augments) and they will all wear a modified Hayabusa armor I will make soon. Kay ? Really ? Hmm, okay. I have to look at other project pages for info, and then I have to get off at 7:30. See ya later !!! More Thanks Thanks for the assistance with 077. He's been hurling those insults at me for a while now and threatening to ban me. Meh, he won't because he knows that I've done nothing wrong lately. He and I haven't been seeing things eye to eye for a while now... He says there are no problems but when he insults me like that... well that kinda' proves him wrong. Thanks for the help friend. I needed it. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh, Spoke too Soon... Yeah... I just saw that first quote on your page, remember? That's the quote you used on me at the IRC. That's... low. It is better to die a strong man who fought for what he beleived in than to live a weak man who woulndn't stand or defend another person for what he knew was right... '' Those... are the morals I live by. Sorry, I don't do ''humble. FIGHT OPPRESSION FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) SOTF Sure, you can do an episode. I already told LOMI that he could write one after I finish episode 2, so you can go ahead and do one after his. Why HELLO THERE SIR...Or ma'am.